magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Miraculous Ladybug: Webisode List
Miraculous Secrets '1- "Marinette et Paris (Marinette and Paris)" ("Marinette in Paris / The City of Paris / A Miraculous message from Marinette: Paris!")' Airdate: December 17, 2015 Marinette shares her top 3 favorite monuments of Paris in this magnificent Miraculous Ladybug webisode! '2- "Marinette et la mode" ("Marinette and Fashion / A Miraculous message from Marinette: Fashion!")' Airdate: January 8, 2016 When asked about her career plans, Marinette talks about being a fashion designer, what she has designed, and what inspires her. '3- "Ladybug vue par Adrien (Ladybug seen by Adrien)" ("Ladybug as seen by Adrien / Adrien's Love Letter / A Miraculous message from Adrien: Love Letter!")' Airdate: January 9, 2016 Adrien brainstorms while writing a letter to Ladybug and considers to reveal his secret identity to her but realises he can not tell her who he is. '4- "Ladyblog" ("Ladyblog / Alya's Ladyblog / A Miraculous message from Alya")' Airdate: January 22, 2016 Alya talks about her Ladyblog website. Alya blogs about her favorite superhero, Ladybug. She is trying to uncover her identity! '5- "La double vie d'Adrien" ("Adrien's Double Life / A Miraculous message from Adrien")' Airdate: January 29, 2016 Adrien talks about his life as a teenage model, the son of a rich and famous fashion designer, and his excitement about being a student. He also talks about life as Cat Noir. '6- "Marinette et Alya" ("Marinette and Alya")' Airdate: September 24, 2016 Marinette and Alya are BFF's! See how they spend their time together and support each other. '7- "La double vie de Marinette ("The double life of Marinette" / "Marinette's Double Life")' Airdate: September 24, 2016 In this webisode, we explore the everyday life of Marinette and the responsibility of being a hero! Marinette talks about her superhero life as Ladybug. '8- "Cat Noir vu par Marinette" ("Cat Noir as seen by Marinette")' Airdate: September 24, 2016 Marinette writes about having Cat Noir as a superhero partner in her diary. '9- "La fête d'anniversaire ("The Birthday Party / My Birthday Party")' Airdate: September 24, 2016 Marinette plans her birthday. Marinette talks about her classmates while wondering whom to invite to her birthday party. She wants to invite Adrien but can't muster the confidence! '10- "Marinette et Adrien" ("Marinette and Adrien")' Airdate: September 24, 2016 Marinette writes about her feelings for Adrien in her diary and decides to make him the scarf seen in "The Bubbler". Everybody knows Marinette has a crush on Adrien! Tales from Paris '1 (11)- "Le carnet" ("The Notebook")' Airdate: January 18, 2017 Juleka, Rose, Alya, and Marinette are at the park. Rose shows them a new pink notebook she bought, and they all like it, saying that it matches Rose's personality. Chloé then laughs at Rose's notebook and insults it, causing Rose to cry. Marinette, Alya, and Juleka try to cheer her up, but they fail, with Rose claiming that there's nothing special about it. To make her stop crying, the girls all write something to Rose in the notebook to make it special, and Marinette draws a rose. This cheers Rose up as she thinks it's beautiful and thanks her friends. Then, Adrien and Nino show up and both compliment Marinette's rose. Chloé leaves, spouting that everything is ridiculous. The remaining group laughs, ending the webisode. '2 (12)- "Inspiration" ("Inspiration")' Airdate: January 26, 2017 Marinette and Tikki are talking in the park, looking for inspiration for a dress to design for the school dance. Marinette shows Tikki her designs that she drew on her sketch pad. Then the two wander around the park. While looking for some inspiration, Chloé holding a dress, rudely interrupts and startles Marinette. In addition, she insults her for making a dress and not being able to afford a designer dress like her. Chloé then leaves an infuriated Marinette alone. After that, Tikki pops up again and motivates Marinette to not give up. Eventually, Marinette decides to listen to Chloé and draws an actual paper dress which Chloé mentioned earlier. Marinette shows Tikki her prestigious design that she hopes that Adrien will like and Tikki is amused and compliments it. The two laugh, ending the webisode. '3 (13)- "Répétition" ("Repetition")' Airdate: January 30, 2017 In her bedroom, Marinette flips through her phone displaying pictures of Adrien. Upon seeing one, Tikki states that she likes it, and Marinette agrees. She then explains that she lacks the ability to talk to Adrien, and Tikki proposes they practice together. They begin practising. Tikki asks that she repeat after her and then models a possible request for Adrien - asking if would like to see a movie together. Marinette repeats it fine. Both are pleased with the success, however, when Marinette declares she's ready to speak to Adrien, Tikki disagrees. She grabs the cellphone and displays a picture of Adrien. This time, Marinette trips over her words. This disappoints Marinette, but Tikki reassures her. They both agree to practice again the following day. Suddenly, Marinette's mother knocks on her door, curious as to why she was speaking. Marinette quickly explains she was on the phone with Alya, but Alya pops up though Marinette's trap door and exposes the lie. Alya suggests that Marinette was speaking with her posters of Adrien, and Marinette wearily agrees, causing Tikki to giggle. '4 (14)- "Grosse journée" ("Busy Day")' Airdate: February 3, 2017 In the bakery, Marinette assists Tom and Sabine to prepare macarons for a special order. Alya comes to the bakery and mentions that Adrien and Nino are going to the cinema in the upcoming afternoon. Marinette is eager to go to the cinema with them, but unfortunately, she is assisting her parents. Alya offers to help with the macarons, but Marinette is skeptical on the idea, as they still won't be finished on time. So, Alya figures out another plan, asking Rose and Juleka to help. While helping, Rose requests to make special heart-shaped macarons as it would be romantic. In response, Tom apologetically rejects it, since all the macarons have to be the same for the order. However, he does offer to make a special batch of macarons for Valentine's Day. With everyone's work, the order is successfully accomplished. Suddenly, Adrien and Nino enter the bakery to grab a bite before going to the cinema. Nino asks Marinette, what movie she recommends to watch. Tom and Sabine appreciate all the hard work from Marinette and her friends, so they give her movie tickets to watch a film and relax with her friends. In the end, Tom gives a batch of macarons to the children to enjoy at the film. '5 (15)- "L'exposé" ("Homework Essay")' Airdate: February 3, 2017 Marinette has to prepare an essay on a person that inspires her. She wants to choose Tikki but Marinette has to keep her a secret, so she considers some other options. Tikki gives her one - write an essay on Adrien, whom she loves. However, Marinette doesn't think that her teacher, Miss Bustier, will like her presentation based on her crush. Marinette's parents appear, saying they have finished three wedding cakes and inviting her to the cinema to celebrate. Marinette realizes how hard working her parents are and how much they inspire her. Therefore, in the end, she decides to make her essay about her parents. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Page